Vivo Muriendo
by giuly
Summary: [R&Hr]Este es un songfic basado en el tema de Luis Fonsi, Vivo Muriendo. Primer Capitulo, él la ve con otro y sufre, pero que ocurrio entre ellos antes? Porque si a ama no le dice lo que siente?....Ok ok si lo se mal Sumary pero la historia es buena!


Hola, este songfic se me ocurrió hace un par de días y lo hice muy rápido. La canción se llama Vivo Muriendo, es de Luis Fonsi y esta en su último cd, que se llama Paso a Paso.

Espero que les guste!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran más de las once de la noche, Ron estaba en la sala común, tirado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea, esperándola, no sabía para qué, solo quería verla, aunque eso significara verla junto a él.

De pronto el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió, y por él entraron dos personas, Hermione y Adam. Ellos eran novios desde hacía dos meses, los peores dos meses de la vida de Ron, sin embargo, ella siempre estaba feliz, su cara mostraba una felicidad que no mostraba la de Ron. Cuando estaba solo se lo notaba triste, en silencio y sin ganas de nada.

Al verlos, Ron sintió un par de lágrimas que se le escaparon de sus ojos pero rápidamente las seco con la manga de su túnica. La pareja lo saludo, saludo que Ron contesto, y se fueron a la otra punta de la sala. Ella se sentó en las piernas de él. Adam la abrazaba por la cintura y ella a él por el cuello. Hermione pasaba sus dedos por el lacio cabello del chico, tenía una sonrisa que solo delataba felicidad. Al otro lado de la habitación, Ron sentía que se moría al ver esa escena, se moría por ser él el que la tenía entre sus brazos.

_No se porque me aferro a amarte todavía_

_No se porque te quiero con esta fe prohibida _

_Es más que una obsesión quererte noche y día_

_¿Será mi corazón adicto a tu vida?_

_Porque cierro los ojos_

_Y apuesto a mi silencio_

_Pero no te das cuenta de este dolor secreto_

Sentía que moría, que moría por ella. No había otra persona en su vida más que ella, aunque ella no supiera lo que él sentía cuando la veía, cuando la tenía cerca, cuando le hablaba.

En ese instante, Lavander apareció desde la habitación de las chicas. Se sentó sobre las piernas de él, al igual que Hermione estaba con Adam.

Hola amor – saludo Lavander

Hola Lav – el saludo - ¿no te ibas a dormir? – pregunto

Si, pero no podía dormirme así que baje a ver si aún estabas aquí – le explicó. Ella le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Él la abrazó muy fuerte y la llevo hacia él, quedando pegado al cuerpo de ella.

Ron, te amo tanto – le dijo al oído Lavander

Yo también te quiero mucho Lav – le dijo él

Si, lo sé, no me amas a mí, pero trata de olvidarla, no te hace bien estar así Ron – le aconsejo la chica

Si, lo sé – dijo él, observando a Hermione besar a su novio – pero no puedo evitarlo.

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Te busco en un abrazo, en una ilusión_

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Destruyes en pedazos mi corazón_

Me iré a dormir Ron, y por favor piensa en lo que te dije, ¿si? – le pidió ella

Lo haré – contesto a la petición de ella – dicho esto la beso tiernamente y la dejo libre para irse.

Se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar, observando la chimenea y pensado.

"¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de lo que paso entre nosotros? Ahora sé que para ti no fue mas que una noche, pero para mi esa noche fue la mejor, en ella te dije todo lo que sentía por ti". "Basta Ron, sabes que no puedes culparla por no amarte, ella eligió y tienes que olvidarla. Pero es tan difícil. Estoy tan perdido sin ti, pero sigo esperándola, por si algún día me vieras como yo la veo a ella y quieras regresar a mis brazos, como esa noche"

_Por ver tú olvido_

_Me siento perdido_

_Con los brazos abiertos, reclamo tu cuerpo_

Flash Back

Estaban en el Gran Salón, había mucho bullicio, Dumbledore había anunciado una fiesta para festejar Año Nuevo, solo para los alumnos. La fiesta la harían en el salón del tercer piso y solo estarían para vigilar los prefectos, aunque los profesores ayudarían afuera, vigilando los pasillos por si algo ocurría.

La noche de la fiesta, Ron y Harry esperaban por Ginny y Hermione. La fiesta no era con parejas pero los chicos querían ir los cuatro juntos, en especial Ron, que se había enterado que Harry y Ginny salían y quería verlos de cerca.

Harry tenía un jean azul y una camisa marrón y Ron unos jeans negros con una camisa blanca. Se sentaron en uno de los sillones para esperar a las chicas. Cuando la hermana de Ron bajo de la habitación de los chicos, llevaba puesto una pollera azul que le llegaba a las rodillas y una remera blanca sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, se había recogido el cabello en un rodete con unos mechones sueltos que le quedaban muy bonitos.

Hermione ya baja – les indicó a los chicos – ellos asintieron, dando a entender que habían comprendido.

A los cinco minutos, Hermione bajaba por las escaleras, tenía puestos unos jeans apretados con una camisa blanca, con mangas hasta los codos, que le llegaba justo al principio del jean. Ron se quedo boquiabierto cuando la vio bajar, Harry, al notarlo, le dio un codazo a su amigo para que cerrará su boca. Salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda y se dirigieron al tercer piso. Al llegar, recorrieron el salón con la vista, estaba muy bonito. Había dos mesas a ambos extremos de este, donde había todo tipo de comida, y en un extremo había un gran bar con varios bármanes, donde podía pedirse lo que quisieran; y en una punta opuesta al bar, había un gran escenario, anunciaba que seguro tocaría alguna banda.

Cuando el salón se llenó por completo, Dumbledore subió al escenario para dar comienzo a la fiesta y presentar a las Brujas de McBeth, que salieron y comenzaron a tocar.

Los cuatro amigos estaban en la pista bailando, muy entretenidos, habían tomado bastante, en especial Ron y, para sorpresa de los otros dos, Hermione, igualmente no estaban ebrios. Cuando, en mitad de la noche, la banda dejo por un momento de tocar canciones rítmicas y comenzaron a tocar una balada muy bonita. Harry tomo a Ginny de la cintura y comenzaron a bailar; Ron, imitando a su amigo, tomo también de la cintura a Hermione.

Harry y Ginny se separaron de sus dos amigos, pero ninguno lo noto, estaban los dos muy entretenidos bailando. Los dos se miraban a los ojos muy intensamente, y dejándose llevar por ese momento fueron acercándose, cada vez más y más cerca, quedando a escasos milímetros de distancia, la cual rompieron con un intenso y tierno beso. Poco a poco se dejaron llevar por lo que sentían en ese momento. Salieron de la fiesta y para ir a la torre de Gryffindor. Al llegar, entraron y subieron las escaleras del cuarto del pelirrojo, besándose todavía; entraron y cerraron la puerta. Se apoyaron en ella y continuaron su beso. Ron fue llevando sus manos, investigando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Mientras, Hermione enredaba sus dedos en el cabello de él.

Él la acariciaba con sumo cuidado, como si ella fuera una pieza de cristal y se rompiera, con un solo mal movimiento, en mil pedazos. Poco a poco se fueron entregando el uno al otro.

A la mañana siguiente, los primeros rayos de sol penetraron en la cama de Ron. Se fue despertando, recordando lo que había sucedido, había estado con ella, todavía no podía creerlo, estaba mas que feliz, no cabía en el cuerpo la felicidad que tenía. Giro su cabeza, buscándola junto a él, pero lo único que encontró fue su cama deshecha, ni una nota ni nada. Se había ido sin decirle nada, "seguro se fue antes de que alguien la vea" pensó. Así que se levanto y fue a ducharse, se cambió y bajo a la sala común, ya eran las nueve de la mañana, todos estaban durmiendo, pero él esperaba encontrarla abajo, leyendo o, simplemente, esperándolo. Bajo la escalera muy rápido, pero al llegar a la sala, no encontró a nadie, "estará durmiendo, como se me ocurre que, después de la fiesta y lo que nos paso anoche, este despierta" pensó de nuevo.

En la tarde, Ron se la pasó buscando a Hermione, como ese día lo tenían libre todos estaban paseando o ablando por los pasillos por lo que tardo mucho en encontrarla. Cuando al fin lo hizo, le pidió hablar, ella le dijo que si. Fueron al árbol que esta junto al lago, allí se sentaron.

Ron, antes que me digas algo quiero aclararte algo – le dijo ella – no quiero que pienses mal, pero lo que paso anoche entre…entre nosotros – empezó. Era difícil hablar de eso para ella, pero tenía que, ella sabía que habían tomado de más en la fiesta y no quería oír de la boca de él un "fue un error", eso la destrozaría. Ron la miro extrañado.

Yo también quería hablarte de eso, pero ¿tú qué quieres decirme? – le pregunto

Pues…es que lo olvidemos, tomamos mucho en la fiesta y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad por lo de anoche, olvidémoslo, es lo mejor ¿no te parece? – le explicó

A Ron se le cayó en mil pedazos su mundo, no esperaba que ella le dijera eso, pero si ella lo quería así, pues no iba a obligarla, aunque con eso se le partiera el corazón.

Si, yo…yo te iba a decir lo mismo, es lo mejor, yo tampoco quiero arruinar nuestra amistad – mintió él, por adentro sentía que todo su ser se estaba rompiendo en mil pedazos.

Bien, entonces amigos ¿no? – le dijo ella

Claro Herms, siempre seremos amigos – le asintió con una sonrisa mas que inventada

Fin del Flash Back

"Tengo que dejar de recordar esa noche, fue la mejor y la peor de mi vida, por unas horas fuiste mía y te fuiste como si todo hubiera sido otro de mis sueños", pensaba

_Me encierro en un recuerdo y no tengo salida_

_¿Será mi corazón adicto a tu vida?_

_Porque cierro los ojos_

_Y apuesto a mi silencio_

_Pero no te das cuenta de este dolor secreto_

"¿Cómo pude pensar que ella se fijaría en mi, yo soy solo un amigo y nada mas que eso para ella. Tengo que olvidarla, pero ¿cómo? Me estoy muriendo por dentro Herms, ¿qué no lo ves? Lavander tiene razón, tengo que olvidar a Hermione y aprender a quererla a ella. Es tan difícil olvidarte, ¿cómo hago para hacerlo, si cada vez que abrace a una chica e incluso cuando abrazo a Lav, recuerdo sus abrazos. Pero ya esta, tengo que dejar de ilusionarme con algo que nunca pasará.

Ay Herms, ¿no ves que cada beso que le das es una puñalada a mi pobre corazón que esta desangrado de tanto dolor?" pensó, al fin se levanto y se dirigió a la escalera que daba a su cuarto, no sin antes observar a su princesa. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Te busco en un abrazo, en una ilusión_

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Destruyes en pedazos mi corazón_

"Ya pasaron cuatro meses de esa noche Herms y yo sigo aquí, otra vez esperándote a que llegues con él y así torturarme una vez mas.

Todavía sigo aquí, ilusionándome con que algún día puedas quererme como yo te quiero. Cada día te sigo amando más y más y tú sigues cada vez mas enamorada de Adam. Que tonto que soy, todavía sigo creyendo que algún día me querrás como yo a ti, pero lo único que hago es observándote desde lejos, viendo como tú andas por la vida feliz y yo como un alma en pena. Es que ya no tengo vida, todo lo que hago es para olvidarte y lo que logró es quererte cada día más. Parezco un esclavo de este amor, y aunque tengo la llave para huir no lo hago, prefiero quedarme aquí, atado a este amor que me duele, y es que ya no tengo ni corazón ni alma para que rompas, ya los rompiste hace tanto que solo me queda vivir para esperar a que algún día vengas a mi".

_El tiempo que vuela nos va separando_

_Y yo sigo aquí_

_Te sigo esperando_

Se puso el pijama, cerró las cortinas y se acostó, pensado en lo estúpido que era y recordando cada puñal clavado por ella esa noche.

Se quedó dormido, con el corazón y el alma tan lleno de dolor que estaba por reventar. Ya no aguantaba más ese dolor, pero no tenía otra salida, solo observarla y seguir queriéndola, era un castigo demasiado duro para él.

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Te busco en un abrazo, en una ilusión_

_Amor, vivo muriendo de amor_

_Destruyes en pedazos mi corazón_


End file.
